


This Is How The World Works

by Remedyy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Revenge, Song: I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remedyy/pseuds/Remedyy
Summary: Taehyun smirked when beomgyu looked at him to see his expression. Beomgyu kept looking at him. Searching for that one emotion he wanted the younger to feel, heartbreak, but the only thing he saw on taehyun's face is his typical smug look. His eyes void of emotion.After months of being together, beomgyu thought he would be able to read taehyun. But, it's like the younger build the wall that beomgyu has managed to put down, back up again. This time higher than ever. He felt hurt because of that, but he couldn't be vulnerable at the time, he had to finish what he started.So, beomgyu walk away first, without looking back. Leaving taehyun still standing in the middle of the park, alone.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 9





	This Is How The World Works

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, but this isn't done yet, i just posted it so it won't be gone when i want to continue it again ><

405,886 people died in 2020 but it began with one person.

Well, it would be if the person that called Beomgyu at 9 am wasn't his lovely little brother, Hueningkai. He immediately answered the call when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello"

"BEOMGYU HYUNG" Hueningkai started excitedly, "Hyung i'm so excited!!"

"Why are you calling me this early in the morning ning ning?" Beomgyu asked him, still half asleep even after hearing Hueningkai loud excited voice.

"Hyung, it's 9 am, it's not early anymore."

"Whatever, it's sunday, it's too early for you to be yelling over the phone right now."

Beomgyu rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up so he wouldn't go back to sleep. He tried to pay attention to what Hueningkai was saying, but it's hard when beomgyu was still half asleep. That is until Hueningkai mentioned the word date.

"WHAT DATE???" Beomgyu was definitely wide awake after hearing that his little brother would go on a date. He's shocked because everyone had to go through him and yeonjun first if they wanna take his pure, naive, innocent little brother on a date.

"Hyung, did you even pay attention when i told you about my crush?" Hueningkai whined because beomgyu was definitely not paying attention to what the younger was saying last week over lunch.

"Okay, please don't be mad at me, but i might've been busy with my assignment when you told me about your crush last week."

To be fair, Beomgyu was a third year college student. He majored in medicine and could barely get 3 hours of sleep last week because of the amount of assignments and materials he needs to study.

Hueningkai released a sigh. Beomgyu knew what it was, it was disappointment. He could see Hueningkai's disappointed face even when he couldn't see him.

"Whatever hyung, it doesn't matter, what matter is that said crush, said yes when i asked him out." Hueningkai said excitedly. Beomgyu could feel his happiness through the phone. He's happy for him too, but he still didn't know who this said crush was and also the said crush hadn't gone through the intimidation process all of Hueningkai's date went through.

"So," Beomgyu started excitedly, "When can yeonjun and I met this said crush?"

"Never. I would not let both of you intimidate him like you did with all of my date." Hueningkai pouted, trying to sound angry at him. "I really like this guy, hyung. Please don't scare him away like the others. Stay away from him, okay?"

Beomgyu immediately softened because of what the younger told him. Hueningkai sounded like he really like this guy. So, he decided that he wouldn't intimidate the guy, but he still wanted to meet him, to see what kind of person his little brother is going to date.

"Okay, I won't interrogate him, but I still want to meet him tomorrow."

"Do you have to meet him?" Hueningkai asked reluctantly.

"Of course, I just wanna know what he's like. What's his name anyway? You never told me his name."

"I did, maybe if you pay attention to me last week." Beomgyu could see Hueningkai rolling his eyes through the phone.

"Okay, okay, i understand, i'm sorry about that," Beomgyu knows a way to Hueningkai's heart is through food, so he used it to his advantage. "How about i treat you to lunch tomorrow and you can bring your date, so i can meet him?"

Beomgyu could see his little brother showing his really bright and infectious smile on the other side.

"Okay, meet you at 12.30 near building A, hyung." Hueningkai said chirpily and then he hang up. Beomgyu was flabbergasted by the younger sudden mood change. Then, he also remembered that Hueningkai hasn't told him the name of his crush.

"Damn it, Hueningkai. You're so good at distracting people."

A few minutes later a new message from Yeonjun appeared on his phone.

' _Thank you for your kindness, my dear best friend, Beomgyu_

_I'm not gonna eat breakfast tomorrow_

_So, I can eat a lot at lunch_ '

Beomgyu sighed out of frustration. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day for Beomgyu.

* * *

The next day, Yeonjun waited for Beomgyu in front of his class, just so Beomgyu wouldn’t run away from their appointment. Everyone kept looking at Yeonjun. They know he was there for Beomgyu, Yeonjun occasionally accompany the younger to class every now and then. Yeonjun and Beomgyu are childhood friend. They’ve been bestfriend since middle school when he moved to the house in front of Yeonjun’s house.  
  


On his second year of middle school, Hueningkai moved to the house next to Yeonjun. He was so small and cute back then, the first thing Beomgyu do when he saw him was to pinch his cheek. Someone would be weirded out if a stranger just pinch his cheeks out of nowhere, but Beomgyu think he’s used to it, because he just looked at him and smile brightly. He introduced himself as Kai Kamal Huening. Beomgyu decided to call him ning ning because it’s cute, just like him.

That’s how he met both of his best friends. It was nothing extraordinary, but they were inseparable ever since. Except when they went to school because Hueningkai went to a different middle school back then.

He also met someone important in a not-so-ordinary way in high school, but that’s a story for later.

There were also rumors in high school that Yeonjun and him were dating. He used to always get asked if they’re dating. Well, obviously they’re not. He used to complained about why out of all people he could have a dating rumor with, it has to be Yeonjun. Yeonjun used to smack him in the arm and said, “It’s a blessing to be dating me. I’m the perfect package. I got the looks, the brain, and the strength.”

Beomgyu used to just rolled his eyes at that and mimicked him. They always ended up laughing about that because it’s just so ridiculous to them. Now, they’re in college and there are people that still asked if they’re dating because they saw Yeonjun waiting for him in front of his class a lot. Beomgyu always said no, but he thinks people didn’t believe it. He doesn’t care about what people think anyway.   
  


It’s not helping his case that the first thing Yeonjun did when he saw Beomgyu was to hug him tightly and yelled dramatically, “Beom-ie, my baby, I miss you. This has been the hardest 10 minutes of my life without you!”

Beomgyu was struggling and failing to get out of Yeonjun’s hug. He know he would never be able to escape the hug because his best friend is stronger than him, so he just sighed and hugged him back, “I know why you’re here hyung.”

”Whatever do you mean Beom-ie. This hyung just wanted to get you from class to go eat lunch together.” Yeonjun pretending to pout, releasing Beomgyu from the hug.

Beomgyu was aware of all the people that was looking at them, some whispering to each other. But, he doesn’t care and Yeonjun too. Then Yeonjun squished the younger’s cheeks playfully, “You’re getting thinner, Beom-ie. We have to hurry and eat before your next class.”

Beomgyu just laughed at his hyung, “You’re so dramatic hyung.”

Yeonjun just winked at him and hold his hand while walking to the cafetaria together.

  
  


There weren’t a lot of people in the cafetaria when Yeonjun and Beomgyu got there. College student usually prefer to eat outside or go back to their place if there aren’t any classes. They’re usually no different, but Beomgyu promised Hueningkai to treat him lunch and he had another class he had to attend at 2 pm. So, the campus cafetaria is the perfect choice.

Hueningkai and another boy with pink hair was already sitting on one of the table near the windows. Beomgyu tugged Yeonjun’s hand to signaled him that he saw Hueningkai. They started walking towards the table, excited to know the person Hueningkai is dating. Beomgyu looked at the boy besides Hueningkai. After a few minutes of walking towards the table, Beomgyu can finally see the other boy’s face clearly from afar. Beomgyu recognized that face from high school. He used to be close with him, when suddenly something happened and now they aren’t talking anymore.

Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun beside him and it seems like Yeonjun recognized that face too because he’s already looking at him. They looked at each other in an understanding that only both of them knew. After that, they continued walking towards the table and finally stopped in front of the two people that’s currently in their own world. Hueningkai was talking animatedly like he always does, and the other guy was listening attentively with the fondest look on his face. The scene was really sweet. Beomgyu considered turning away to leave the both of them alone, but Hueningkai already noticed them standing in front of him.

”Beomgyu hyung, Yeonjun hyung!” Hueningkai sit up. His face light up excitedly. The other person also sit up with him. He looked shocked to see the both of them. It slowly turned into an awkward smile.

”Hyung, this is my kind-of-brother, Beomgyu hyung and my other kind-of-brother, Yeonjun hyung,” The three of them were just looking at each other like they’re trying to read what the other person is thinking. Hueningkai not knowing the awkward situation they’re in just continued introducing each other, “And this is my soon-to-be-boyfriend Soobin hyung.”

”Hey, Beomgyu and Yeonjun hyung, long time no see.” Soobin

Soobin is now staring at their joined hand and gave them a questioning look. Beomgyu was trying to let go of Yeonjun’s hand, but Yeonjun just held it tigther while his expression looks like he’s challenging Soobin. Soobin just shrugged, and sit back down. After that, Beomgyu excused himself to buy their lunches, Yeonjun followed him to help him carry the food.  
  


When they came back to the table, they found another person with bright red hair sitting beside Soobin. The person looked up and made eye contact with Beomgyu. That’s when Beomgyu forgot how to breath, because sitting right in front of him in his newly dyed hair was everything he wanted to forget in high school, his almost, Kang Taehyun.


End file.
